Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $6$ times $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $9$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $6x$ do? $6x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (6x - 7) = \color{orange}{9(6x-7)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{9(6x-7)}$ $9(6x-7)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(6x-7)+2$.